Hidden Beneath
by Sakura1301
Summary: Sakura is an exchange student to Li's school. But she doesn't know who Li is and he doesn't know who she is. And what is wrong with Sakura? And why doesn't have any parents? Can Li and Eriol help her? S+S! Please R+R!


Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. Clamp does and others that are associated with Clamp~

****

Hidden Beneath

By: Sakura1301

Chapter 1

Authors Notes: Okay, listen up. This story is sorta different. K? Well, Li is still in Hong Kong. His best friend is Eriol. They go to school together. And the DO NOT know who Sakura is. But they will later. Yes, the cards exist, Kero exist too. The characters are 16 in this ficcy. And this is during October. And Meilin, she's still engaged with Li, but they both hate it. PS~Not all of the cards have been caught. And its a little different what she does with them. Okay. Thats settled. Now, ON WITH THE FIC!

**S**akura stood at the door with a bright smile on her face. She was slightly hyper about being here in Hong Kong. Her heels would raise off of the ground, making her stand on her tip-toes and then she would come down again. She kept doing this repeatedly. Hopefully, this time, she would make some friends. Unlike Japan. She had no friends there. She waited patiently for the teacher to give her permission to enter the class room.

Inside, Li Syaoran and Eriol Hiiragizawa sat at their seats as the teacher made the morning announcements. Both of the boys kept droning in and out. Both boys knew magic and had been best friends since the age of 10. Of course they had their differences, but that didn't matter. And when Li got pissed, Eriol acted as if he was some sorta joker. They quite the pair actually. 

"Today, we will be having a new exchange student from Tomeda Japan. I would like to introduce, Kinomoto Sakura." 

Sakura had been listening on the other side of the door, and as she heard the last line said from him, she knew that was her que. She slid the door open and entered. 

Eriol's attention went to the door as a green-eyed beauty just walked in. While Li wasn't paying any attention to what was going on around him. Just what was outside of the window. 

Eriol ripped out a piece of paper and started to write on it VERY quickly. Then, he folded it up and threw it at Li's head. 

Li jumped up as he felt a piece of paper hit his head. He picked it up and unfolded it. It read,

__

"Yo Li. Take a look at the exchange student. She's hot, isn't she?" 

Li looked towards the front of the room. He noticed at girl with short auburn hair and stunning green eyes looking about the class room while the teacher was trying to pick out a seat for her. 

"Ms. Kinomoto, you can sit...infront of Mr. Li. Mr. Li, raise your hand please."

Li raised his hand. He felt a strange aura emitting from the new girl. She smiled a charming smile at him. He just glared. She was a strange one all right....but she was sorta cute in a way. She sat down. He pulled out his pencil and started to write. Then tossed it back to Eriol as the teacher turned his back to the class.

__

"You must be outta your mind. She just got here and you already like her!? But somehow...I feel a strange magical power coming from her. Dont you?"

Eriol looked at her and concentrated. His face got serious. He turned towards Li and nodded. He scribbled something down and tossed it back.

__

"Your right. I don't know why I didn't sense it before. But yeah. She does. Hey, at Lunch, lets if we can get anything outta her. Wanna?"

Li looked to his best friend and nodded. He grinned and stuffed the paper into his pocket. Now, all he had to do was wait till Lunch.

Lunch~

Li and Eriol stood there looking for her. Li spotted her. "Over there." Li pointed. They made their way across the school yard towards her.

Sakura sat under a large maple tree eating her lunch and talking to Kero inside of her bag. "Kero. I think im gonna like it here. I mean in Hong Kong. Maybe I should stay here for a while." "Sakura....please, can I come out? It's hot in here and im soooo hungry! PLEASE!?" "No Kero. If someone sees you, there might be trouble." Just then, she noticed Eriol and Li coming her way. "SAKURA!!! LET ME OUT!" "Quiet Kero. Someone's coming." He quickly shut his mouth. 

They came up to her. "Hey. Your the new kid right?" Eriol asked as nicely as he could. She nodded. "And who are you?" She asked with innocence in her voice. "Oh. How rude of me. Im Eriol Hiiragizawa." She smiled and nodded. "Im Sakura Kinomoto." He smiled back. She turned to Li. "And your Li. Right?" He nodded. She gave him a smile. "Nice to meet you." "Yeah. Same here." He said. 

Eriol sat next to her. "So, do you like it here?" She nodded. "Everybody seems so nice here. And school is nice too." He pulled out some rice cakes. "Would you like some rice cakes Kinomoto-san?" She shook her head. "No thanks." 

Kero heard. He licked his lips and said, "Yum! Cake!" 

Li looked towards her bag. Sakura sweatdropped. "Did your bag just say something?" He asked. "Uh, no! Your just imagining things!" Eriol looked at her. "I thought I heard something too." "You...did?" She asked. She was now shaking. But just a little. 

Li was still staring at her bag. He could of swore he heard something from inside of that bag. He picked her bag up.

"No! Don't!" Sakura jumped up, spilling her lunch everywhere. She jumped for her bag but Li held it higher so she couldn't reach. "Please, could I have my bag back?" "I'll let you have it back....as soon as I see whats in here." "No! Thats personal! Please, can I have it back?" She asked with pleading eyes. 

Eriol, who was behind Li grabbed it out of his hands and handed it back to Sakura. She smiled thanks to him. And he smiled back. Li was now glaring at him. 

Sakura hung the bag over her arm as she bent down to clean up her spilled lunch. Eriol got down to help her. "May I help you?" She nodded. "Thank you." Eriol shot a glare at Li, telling him to get his sorry ass down there and help. Li rolled his eyes and bent down and helped her. "I'll help too." She smiled again at him. "Thanks." 

After a disastrous Lunch, they STILL didn't get any information outta her. It was PE class now. 

Eriol and Li were plotting on how they were going to get any info outta her. After about 5 minutes, the teacher was giving out instructions.

"Ms. Kinomoto, your up first." She stood up and stood at the end of the tumbling mat. She took a deep breath and started to run. When she got to the mark, she leaned forwards while running, and did a perfect cartwheel, with 3 front flips with hands, and to finish it off, she did a flip without hands and landed perfectly. The whole class erupted into an applause for her, except for Li.

Li stared at Eriol like he had gone mad or something as he applauded for her. Li just glared at her. 

~After school

Sakura was silently walking home with a smile on her face. She only had to walk 3 more blocks till she got home. 

Eriol and Li stood in a tree waiting for her to come down the road. She just had to come down this road cause the other was closed...unless she knew a shortcut. Just as they thought, they saw Sakura approaching them, humming a song. 

They jumped out of the tree just a few feet in front of her, causing her to fall over from surprise. 

Eriol smiled as he walked up to her and held out his hand. She looked up to come face to face with Eriol. She took his hand and he helped her up. She bowed. "Thank you again." He smiled. "You have a lovely voice. What were you humming?" She turned red. Li rolled his eyes.

She looked down. "Uh...just something I heard in Japan." "Well, its very lovely. Where do you live?" "About 3 blocks from here." "Oh, well, could we escort you home?" She smiled and nodded. "Thats settled. Lets go. Shall we?" She nodded. They started off and Li tagged along from behind.

~Sakura apartment

"Wow. You have a nice place here." Eriol said as he looked around her living room. She nodded. "Have a seat. Would you like some tea?" Eriol nodded. Li was about to protest, but Eriol elbowed him in the ribs. He mumbled, "Sure." She smiled and headed to the kitchen. "Stay here. I'll be right back." And she disappeared.

When Li thought it was okay to talk, he started to gripe at Eriol. "Why did you do that for!? We weren't' suppose to come here for tea!!!" Eriol patted his shoulder. "Calm down. We can't get anything outta her if we don't get her trust first. So, just play along." Li snorted. "Fine."

She came in a few minutes later and served the tea. "So, are there any good sites around here in Hong Kong?" She asked. Eriol nodded. "Yes. About a mile from here, theres a nice garden. And about 5 miles from here, theres a beach, a water park a few blocks from here....a nature park also just a few blocks away also." She smiled brighter. "I'll have to go and see them sometime." 

Li decided to ask something. "So, do you live with your parents in Japan?" She shook her head. "No." "Oh...do you go visit them often?" "No." "Oh...okay...then, what are your parents names?" 

These were some of the questions she was afraid of them asking. She started to tremble and them started to shake really violently. 

Eriol and Li watched her suspiciously. Why was she shaking?

She then accidentally spilled her tea all over herself. She stood up. "Sorry. I'll be back." And she ran out of the room to clean up."

When she returned, she was out of her school uniform. "Sorry." "It's okay." Eriol said. "So, you didn't answer my question." "Oh...what was the question again?" "Whats your parents names?" She shrugged. "What parents?" Both of the eyes widened. "You-you don't have any parents!?" Li asked. Eriol grabbed his arm. "Sorry Kinomoto-san. We gotta go. It's getting late. Bye!" And they left. 

Sakura sighed. She picked up the dishes and deposited them into the sink. Kero flew up to her. "So, what were they doing here?" She patted Kero on the head. "Just some fellow classmates of mine." "Oh...JUST class mates?" She nodded. I think im gonna take a short nap. I just feel tired from all of the unpacking and the last card capture. Kero yawned. "Good thinking. Me too." 

To be continued....

_________________________________________________________________________________________

A little weird, huh? Was it boring? Im SO SORRY if it was. I've just had this idea in my head for like, FOREVER!!! So, I just had to let it out. This is the last series im gonna make till I finish another. Hehe...Well, i'll start on the next chapter immediately. K? Just...R+R and tell me what ya think. Also, just remindin ya, this is S+S! NOT S+E! Sorry if there was any mistakes also. I don't proof-read, even though I should. I just don't. Well, Ja!


End file.
